Jolly Days
by keelhauled
Summary: AU. The young residents of Vault 101 are thrown into one of their second last projects before they're off into the world of careers and family. The project seems to be going well, all until the first check up - something went wrong. Read and follow as the teenagers battle to figure out what is right, what went wrong, and how they must handle the situation. F!LW x Butch.
1. Chapter One

_**NOTE: I do not own Fallout, but I do own the ideas that are going into this story. I really hope that all who decide to read this will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please, leave some reviews as well! I love feedback. ALSO, Keep in mind that this story is meant to be viewed on 3/4 or 1/2 if on a computer.**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Daisy stared at the Tunnel Snake from across the room, a scowl laced over her features. His laugh could be heard from the booth she sat at with Amata, Monica and Angie. The three girls were busy talking about the upcoming project Mr. Brotch was going to assign that when they tried to bring Daisy into it, she never even acknowledged her name. Her mind was elsewhere, like how she was going to make Butch pay for her lack of sleep the night before. His mother, Mrs. Deloria, had been yelling and screaming at him until late that morning. Just a typical episode on Living Quarters - Level Twelve.

"Daisy? Hellooo, snap out of it. He's only going to tease you if he catches you staring," Monica pointed out as she broke the redhead from her thoughts.

She grumbled and turned her attention to them, "They kept me up until 5:30, Moni! I got an hour of sleep."

"So? You should be used to it. You two have lived beside one another since you were babies," Amata stated.

"Yeah but his mom has been getting worse," Daisy pouted, huffing in her seat.

The project conversation resumed, and the girls questioned one another about what it could possibly be. Daisy, finally listening, bit her lip.

"On the terminal in the clinic, I saw something about fake parenting," she admitted, her green eyes looking over the other girls.

One by one, their expressions changed into ones of shock. Amata sputtered from her seat beside Daisy and she frowned.

"What? Did you read all of the file?"

Daisy shook her head, "My dad came in after I had been peeking. When I went to look at it the next day, I was unable to open the file up again."

All three of the girls sighed, Angie going as far as to bang her head on the table.

"I'm sorry, guys. I would have said something if I knew more," Daisy sighed.

None of the girls responded, each of them stared past Daisy with blank stares before hoots of laughter bubbled up. Daisy turned around to see Dolly clinging onto Butch's arm, her once dark hair now a bright orange.

"Oh no she didn't!" Angie cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh yes she did!" Replied Monica, doing just the same.

The four girls were howling with laughter, each one of them doubled over in an awkward way as they held their stomachs. They laughed harder and harder as they continued to glance up at the girl. Her makeup was horribly applied and it just contrasted dreadfully with her now orange hair. Butch was interested in girls with _red_ hair, _not_ orange. The whole thing just played out nicely.

Butch continued to try and pry his arm away from the clinging girl, a disgusted look on his face as Dolly paid no attention to the look as she tried to coo things at the raven haired boy.

The four girls silently watched as Butch went off on Dolly, his voice growing louder with each word he spewed at her. The yelling did nothing but make the girl cling tighter onto him and he desperately swung around.

His baby blue eyes locked onto Daisy's and he gave her a pleading glance, in which she gave a 'You Better Be Nice If I Do This' look. Almost immediately a smile rolled over his features and his eyes watched her as she got out of the booth with her t-shirt and daisy dukes clinging onto her form. The Tunnel Snakes who sat in booths near Butch stared with wide eyes as the natural redhead skipped over and shoved Dolly out of her way, one of her small arms wrapping around their raven haired friends waist. Wolf whistles sounded all over the diner as Butch fastened one of his hands over Daisy's hip and under the fabric of her white t-shirt.

"Whatcha doin', Dolly?" the redhead chirped cheerily.

"Fuck off, Camillier," she hissed back.

A harsh laugh sounded from the small girl and she snarked back, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I taking away your precious, _precious_ party boy? Aw, too bad."

The orange haired female went to respond when Butch began to pull Daisy away and towards the doors that led both in and out of the large diner. The two weren't able to see the tears that filled up in her murky brown eyes as they left all the rowdy teenagers.

Butch still had his arm around Daisy as they strolled down the hallway and away from everyone, unconsciously tugging her closer to his body. The redhead just allowed it to happen as she began to lean into him, the thought of him needing her help amusing her and gracing her face with a smile.

"What'ya smilin' 'bout, Nosebleed?"

She looked up at him with big green eyes and shrugged gently, "Just amused."

"Why?" he snorted.

"'Cause I had to bail you out with Dolly,"

"Shut up, you know she's obsessed with me,"

Daisy gave a small laugh and bit her lip before pulling away from him. She turned so that she could walk backwards down the hall and look at him, a huge grin on her face.

"Every girl is obsessed with you," she laughed.

"'Cept you,"

She gave a small shrug, "All you Tunnel Snakes are the same to me. You're all mean, follow each other around and don't smell very clean. Nothing to really like and obsess over, really."

Daisy watched as Butch stared at her with a different kind of look, his tall and large form coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. His baby blue eyes struck into her, and the freckles on her cheeks began to disappear as heat rose up. _Why was he staring at her like that? She doesn't have two heads..._

"You're one'a the only girls who I want to like me, Nosebleed," his husky voice mumbled.

Daisy suddenly felt her heart jump in her chest and her breathing began to get heavy as she stared up at him with his tousled dark hair, his baby blue eyes and his tanned complexion.

It felt like everything she may have ever known about Butch, herself, and the world crashed down with his words. It seemed surreal, not possible. In what world did Butch ever have any feelings for her, and why would he voice them? Even if in such a small manner. Questions raced through her mind quickly, one after another. Nothing felt real in that moment; her face was too hot, her body feeling as though filled with pins and needles.

It took her off guard when his frame was suddenly pressed against hers, his strong arms encircling her as he began to gently push her back and against the wall beside them, to their left. It caused her heart to pick up and she gasped ever so quietly, her green eyes whirling up to his face with a startled expression.

Butch gazed down at her now, his body heat radiating and engulfing her. She could feel it wrap around her every fiber, squeezing her and causing it to be difficult to breathe. Those blue eyes peered into her own green ones and her breath caught in her throat.

"I've thought a 'bout ya since we were kids. You were the only one who ever fought against me, never took my shit. All those redheads; Mya, Janet, Steffi. They all led up to you," he whispered, his voice sounding completely foreign to her as he began to lean down.

She was like a deer stuck in headlights, whatever the expression was. Eyes big and doe-like, she watched as he leaned down and his lips pressed to hers gently. It was like nothing she had felt before.

Three years ago, she had her first kiss with one of the other vault boys; Joey Weston. It was sweet, and she dated him for a while, as well as Freddy Gomez, but neither one had made her feel this way before.

It was a tightening in her chest, her breath caught in her throat. The blood in her veins felt as though it had changed into fire, burning her from the inside out. The way his hardened chest pressed against her, how his arms trapped her in place like she was in a cage. Her red hair was a mess, his long and slender fingers tangled amongst curls.

Daisy couldn't do anything but kiss Butch back, her soft and plump lips molding themselves against his chapped and more hardened ones. She allowed her arms to snake up, wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer. It felt as though the two of them were on fire in the heat of the moment.

Butch pulled away first, a huge grin plastered onto his face as his gaze settled on her flustered features. He placed one more kiss, a softer one, upon her cheek.

"Been wantin' to do that since we were 10," he chuckled, slowly stepping back from her.

With a coy, almost different, smile on his lips, Butch rubbed a thumb along her cheek before starting to walk away back down the hallway. He took out his signature comb, fixing his hair as he went, quickly lighting a cigarette once all was done.

Daisy was left there, a vulnerable bundle against the cold metal wall, her green eyes twinkling with questions as she watched his body retreat.

 _What did I just get myself into?_


	2. Chapter Two

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

It seemed like weeks had gone by since the incident with Butch. The notion of time was funny, especially down in the Vault. In reality, week's was a good month and a half, with her avoiding him and his Tunnel Snake clan like they carried the plague. The first few days after it happened, Daisy didn't leave her room except to attend school, which was terrible in her favour. Out of all the places to be seated, Butch happened to sit behind her in the class. Any time before would have been fine, but now, with hormones raging between the two, she'd much rather be cooped up in her father's clinic doing reports.

As the time went on, and her ignoring Butch dragged out, the talk of the Parenthood Project began to get out. Brotch had finally released details about it, but only a select view thanks to the Overseer. Not much had been released, however. They were informed that they should be prepared to be partnered up in the manner which would be best for the Vault, and to not expect anything - basically throw everything they think they know about the project out of their minds.

Amata, Monica, and Angie began to grow restless around Daisy as the approaching day for the project surfaced. Long past by a month or so, the G.O.A.T had been done prior. Many of the students had already begun their careers, even Butch (the hairdresser). To her luck, she received a position in the clinic alongside another classmate named Taavi Hansen; a most beautiful girl with dark locks, striking brown eyes, and a fair complexion, who also wasn't one for talking.

Class was out for the day, and it was finally time for the big announcement of what seemed to be the century. Most vault residents had been invited into the auditorium to listen to what the big 'project' was. The second last one for the students before the life of their own began.

Entering into the auditorium, Daisy quickly sat next to Amata, Taavi on the other side of her. It had been a nerve racking past few days, and the redhead needed her friends more than ever at the moment. Both girls must have sensed the smaller ones distress because they both took hold of her hands and squeezed.

"Don't worry, Daisy. We're all a bit nervous over what the project is," Taavi whispered, her dark hair falling over her shoulder.

Daisy nodded, turning her attention to the front of the room. Everyone was there, and on time! Butch's mother accompanied him, and the rest of the Tunnel Snakes sat with their parents and families.

"Attention, attention. Hello everyone," Alphonse Almodover began, a polite smile on his features. "Today is the explanation of the project Parenthood, in which Mr. Brotch's class of well bodied students will be participating in."

There was complete and utter silence in the room; you could hear a pin drop.

"Now, Project Parenthood is to help ensure the health and prosperity of our beloved Vault 101 by helping these students understand what is needed of them in the future. All students are required to participate, no exceptions." He stopped for a moment, eyes scanning over the young population. "In this project, our good doctor Dr. Camillier, has put together pairs of genetics that would better situate the survival of our wonderful safe haven. Once the pairs have been given out, you will all be required to move down into the lower living quarters into the assigned rooms which will also be given out.

From there, the project is to be turned over to our good doctor, where he will begin to set up check ups with each and every one of you. There is a vial in which everyone must drink, in order for this project to work. Once it all goes as planned, the females will enter into what we are calling 'the pregnancy state'.

The rest will be revealed in a month's time. Dr. Camillier, the pairs if you'd please."

Gasps sounded throughout the auditorium as the words sunk in, heads spinning around to look all about the large room. Some of the parents looked absolutely horrified. Daisy felt hot panic rising up inside, as did the other females around her. Amata and Taavi both had the blood drained from their faces, causing them to look ghostly. Angie and Monica in front of them were clinging to one another in fright.

The curly haired redhead watched as her father stepped up onto the stage, his body stiff, face pale, papers in hand trembling ever so slightly. Daisy had never seen him like this, not since she had last time asked about her mother.

James Camillier cleared his throat loudly.

"Good afternoon. The Overseer has instructed me to to put together these pairings based on genetic relations for the, uh, Parenthood Project. Pairs are as follows:

Almodover, Amata with Weston, Joey.

Ashton, Monica with Kerr, August.

Clang, Dolly with Jr Hannon Paul.

Camillier, Daisy with Deloria, Butch.

Frederick, Zoey with Bozek, Jude.

Haliburton, Fern with Jones, Chase.

Kerr, Autumn with Gomez, Freddy.

Kendall, Christine with Bozek, Maddox.

Mack, Susie with Remington, Carson.

Puckett, Angela with Mack, Wally."

Absolute horror spread across Daisy's face, her body moving to run only for Amata to pin her in her seat by hooking her leg around the almost fleeing redhead. Looks were shot her way, and she sunk down into her seat. Her breath felt as though it had been torn away, panic rising in the pit of her stomach. Daisy had made it known to herself that Butch had only been lying to her, it was clear once she saw him the next day with Susie Mack. The two had been dating ever since, and he tormented her in school. There were a few times he had shoved her down, hard, in the hallways. One of them caused her to have a nosebleed, just like when they were kids.

Daisy was in a daze for the rest of the speech, not listening to where her new home would be.

As soon as they had been dismissed, Daisy stood up and ran out of the auditorium, a few shouts and yells being directed at her. She ran, and ran, until she was back on Level Twelve, standing in her bedroom.

Her breathing was ragged, her entire body shaking as she thought over all that had just been said. She was partnered with Butch? How could that be... Her father would have tried his best to not have them partnered up. Why did he fail her this time? Thinking about it all made a headache pound in the back of her skull. Needing to steady herself, she sat down on the bed and that was when she noticed it: the boxes that littered her room, a few packed, and a few empty. Tears threatened to spill when a knock sounded on her front door.

The small redhead forced herself up and to the door, where she promptly opened it. She was shocked to see who stood behind it, who was none other than Mrs. DeLoria. Another surprise was that she wasn't in the least bit intoxicated.

"Hello, Daisy. I saw you rush out earlier and I wanted to stop by and see if you were okay. I know a lot of you girls don't like my Butchie, but I'm glad he's partnered up with you. You're a good girl, James has raised you right. I wish I could say the same..." Mrs. DeLoria smiled weakly at the small redhead, her voice gentle but still raspy.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. DeLoria. I'm fine, thank you. My dad... He hasn't always been around, but thank you. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, either. Butch has turned out.. Okay. He's just troubled," Daisy murmured, inclining her head ever so slightly. "Actually, do you know what room on Level Fourteen we will be occupying?"

Mrs. DeLoria smiled and nodded, "Yes. The Overseer said that it would be the third room in the last hallway for the two of you. I should go make sure Butchie is packing up for it. Please, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me."

With that, Daisy watched as Butch's mom walked back across the hall and into her home, her voicing Butch's nickname clearly being heard. Shaking her head a bit, Daisy closed the door once again and returned to her bedroom, where she began to pack up the rest of her things. Personal items, such as a few pictures, a few figurines and trinkets were placed in a box with her extra jumpsuits. Another box was used for separate clothing, and a third box was used for her pillow and bedding. She was having a glass of water when her father finally came into the home.

"Hi, dear. Are you all packed?" he asked, sweat beading along his forehead.

Daisy stared at him, her green eyes narrowing, "You didn't tell me a thing. I was completely in the dark. Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out my partner? We hate each other!"

James held his hands up in surrender, "I couldn't say anything, Daisy. The Overseer forbid me to do so, or else I would have told you. This was out of my control, I'm so sorry. Things will be okay with Butch, I'm sure. I ran into Mrs. Deloria on the way home."

"Fine, whatever you say. I'm still mad about it all," the redhead huffed, putting her glass in the sink.

James gave her a small smile before the two of them went into her room. It was as bare as could be, nothing except a bare mattress and empty shelves. James picked up two boxes as Daisy put her glasses on before she too picked up two boxes. They made their way down to Level Fourteen and found her new room. Inside Butch was already there, placing things throughout the living room to his liking. James put down her boxes and said he'd grab the rest before leaving the two of them alone.

Daisy set her boxes down by the door and stood there, arms crossed as she kept her green eyes fixed on Butch's form. He had set down a picture on one of the cabinets before turning to her, now revealing a black eye to her. She frowned a little and stepped forward, her eyes trailing along the bruises his face sported. She didn't think his mom did it, which only left one person that could have done it.

"Susie not thrilled over the news?" she asked.

Butch snorted, "Whadda'ya think? She was pissed, said it was all rigged up. Bitch didn't wanna believe it, accused me of havin' somethin' to do wit'it."

The green eyed girl sighed and uncrossed her arms, slowly taking a few steps towards him. His baby blue eyes stayed on her, watching as though she were prey to a predator as she came closer to him. He noticed the frown upon her lips as she now stood in front of him and he reached out, taking her hand softly.

Daisy watched him as he did so, noticing the conflicted look that crossed over his features. A sigh escaped past his bruised lips and she tilted her head, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her voice low.

Butch met her eyes with his own, the blue orbs frowning behind black lashes, "You must hate me, huh?"

The redhead gave him a startled look and slowly looked down, shrugging. She sighed heavily as he linked their fingers together and tugged her closer.

"You… really hurt me. I knew better than to believe what you said to me when you kissed me that day, but I had this feeling that you were telling the truth," she mumbled. "I knew it was bullshit the moment I saw you with Susie."

Daisy pulled her fingers from his hand and stepped away, turning her back on him and returning to her boxes. She picked up the one with the bedroom items and walked to its door, not looking back to see if Butch was watching her. Instead she walked inside and began to unpack, placing her odds and ends around the room. She heard her dad enter into the apartment and drop off the last two boxes before leaving, causing Daisy to release a large sigh.

 _It's going to be a long night,_ she thought.


End file.
